Don't You Trust Me?
by izumi hyuuga
Summary: Allen and Kanda are having their 2nd year anniversary, and Allen wakes to overhear a conversation that he doesn't want to hear. Yullen Week. Theme: Misunderstanding.


Author: Wow, the Yullen invasion is awesome. I am going to be loving this week, and hating it since of all the work in real life. Hmm, well anyways, I hope you people enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own -man, if I did though, Allen would have lost his virginity to a certain exorcist by the name of Kanda. :]

---

---

---

For Yullen Week

Theme: Misunderstanding

Summary: Allen, and Kanda are having their two year anniversary. When Allen overhears a conversation Kanda has with someone that makes him very unhappy.

---

Don't You Trust Me?

---

---

Allen, woke up from bed and as he sat up the blankets fell and he felt a slight breeze coming from the lack of warmth. He noticed Kanda was already gone, so he decided to make the bed. The white haired boy thought for awhile until he finally remembered why this day was so important.

Today was the day of his anniversary with Kanda. A smile fell on his cherub lips. The seventeen year old boy unconsciously fingered the locket Kanda had gotten for his last anniversary, that was around his neck. He then got ready for the special day, by finishing things he was supposed to do in the day, like bathing and what not.

Allen then went to the down the stairs to prepare his gift for Kanda. He would try to create a romantic dinner and then he would finally let him have his virginity. His face blushed at the thought of Kanda finally being inside him. He began to worry if his gift wasn't enough, but then as he passed by the library when walking down the stairs he spotted Kanda's beautiful hair, and found him talking on the phone.

Curious the white haired boy was when he started to hear a lot of noise come from the room. He pressed his ear against the door carefully.

"I can't do that." a voice says no doubt his beloved.

"Come on, you know it will make Lenalee happy," Another voice says although loud enough to be heard even on the phone.

"Shut up, baka usagi." Kanda retorts back, so he was talking to Lavi. The white haired boy guessed.

"Think about the revealing dress," Lavi remarks and then says, "What would I say if the person was panting underneath you on that special day ?"

Allen's pale ivory skin instantly reddened. He didn't understand was Kanda with another person? Plus there was a lack of reply which made him worry even more.

"What would you say if I said that the person was looking forward to giving themselves to you ?" Lavi continued, "Don't forget Lenalee will tell Koumi that you tried to rape her if you don't propose to this person."

Allen was pretty sure at this point Kanda was pretty much growling in annoyance. Lenalee was always so manipulative, despite how she seemed to be so kind and sweet. Although, he didn't think much of Lenalee and her ways of getting what she wanted. Who was this special person to Kanda ?He normally never felt this way, perhaps Kanda was just lying about his feelings. He felt himself hurt deeply, though he had to wait, perhaps there was a different scenario. He prayed to himself there was because he felt he would believe anything at this point.

"Yu-chan, if your not serious about this person then," he heard Lavi say, " I don't think you deserve him."

"I told you not to call me that," Kanda growled, "Besides I won't let you take Allen away from me."

Hearing this he gasped and wiped up a few of the tears that fell on his cheeks.

"Yu-anata," the younger boy yelled as he opened the door to hug Kanda, whom was quite surprised to see him come inside abruptly. "I was so worried when I over heard you."

Allen heard Kanda hang up the phone and felt Kanda's body shift so they were both facing each other and embracing. He let the tears drip down his face and Kanda's hands went under his chin so he wasn't against his lovers chest and was looking directly at his cobalt eyes.

"Moyashi," Kanda began, as he looked worryingly into Allen's blue silvery eyes, "What's wrong ?"

"I thought you were going to go marry someone and leave me behind," the younger boy murmured, "You can't believe how relieved I feel."

"Baka Moyashi." the Japanese man muttered, as his fingers fondled the white haired boys silky hair, "You know I love nobody, but you ."

"Yu-anata," Allen chimed and Kanda's hands came under his chin and they leaned forward there lips pressed together passionately. Allen felt his hands moving all over until it lowered and was placed firmly on his bottom. After awhile when they finally broke apart and Allen was left panting, the younger boy said, "I love only, Yu."

--

* * *

Yeah, Um there's not much to say. Sorry it's so short. I just love stories that are sweet. I'm sorry it was like so mushy. And like it didn't seem like there was a real problem. But I tried my best. Please give me your opinions and stuff. And ways to improve the story. :D. Oh and I'm sorry they both seem so out of character. Plus when Kanda says his love for Allen I can't help but remember the wonder girls song nobody.


End file.
